


My Boy

by stabbykiri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: my thirst for asmodeus is why this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbykiri/pseuds/stabbykiri
Summary: No son ofAsmodeuswould die, starving, on the streets. That wasn’t the fate of aprince.





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a new account after a while of not writing any fics, and we'll start off with a fic about a demon who I know is not a good person but i'm real thirsty for after seeing him lmao

  He understood why others would think he wouldn't care about her death. He was supposedly the embodiment of lust, and there were many before her and many after her as well. People were close minded, Asmodeus knew this already. But he felt it. Deep within his being, he felt the loss and the feeling was almost indescribable. It was painful, but not overwhelmingly so. It was something he had already made peace with, but loss like that hurt no matter how much you make peace with it.  
There wasn’t time to dwell, now. She was gone, but his son, _his boy_ ...he was out there and if he couldn’t have her, he would have _him_ . He would have him even if he had to drag the child to Edom _screaming_ because he knew the only place for his son was with _his father_. He was the only one who could understand him, his powers. The boy’s place was by his side, as it always was. Why it took so long for him to have him, Asmodeus couldn’t answer, but now they could make up for lost time.

  When he first saw him, he didn’t look like the son of a Prince of Hell. He looked like the rest of the scum living alone with no family to turn to. He didn’t look like his son. He was _pathetic_ and he was _weak._ The boy was lucky that he was here. No son of _Asmodeus_ would die, starving, on the streets. That wasn’t the fate of a _prince_ . Though, at first he didn’t think the child could survive being his son. He watched him scream and cry as the fires of the portal to Edom licked at his skin and couldn’t help but be disappointed that he was right about the weak, pathetic, impoverished boy he had plucked from the streets. Arriving in Edom behind his son, Asmodeus expected to see a dead child instead his son, _alive,_ huffing as he laid in the dirt. His small limbs shook as he slowly tried to get onto his feet and Asmodeus grinned wide, kneeling down to the boy’s level.

“Magnus... _my son_.” He reached out to brush the hair from the boy’s eyes. “Welcome home.”

  Magnus learned quickly, something his father was proud to see. There was resistance at first, which Asmodeus expected. For the first years of his life, his son was raised by mortals who didn’t know the power he contained and when the did wanted it gone. But he was still a child, and children could be molded with enough time. He intended to teach his child all he knew, and it was thrilling to share knowledge with someone close to being equal to him again. Long ago, when he was considered an angel, he and his kind all shared knowledge together as one. One mind, all the knowledge in the universe...and when he fell from heaven it was like it was amputated from his mind. All that knowledge, all that was once so easily shared from mind to mind... _gone._ It wasn’t the same with the boy- with _Magnus_ \- but it was the closest he could ever have to his live as an angel and for some reason he didn’t mind. Maybe it was because he missed it so dearly.

  He had forgotten how quickly children grew, he hadn’t had one close to him for so long. He remembered the first time Magnus had asked about his siblings.

_“Father, are there other people like us?”_  
_“How do you mean, my boy?”  
_  
_Magnus looked up at Asmodeus and let his brown eyes turn amber. For a moment, he couldn’t help but be proud of how much his son was beginning to look like him. As Magnus got older and the pudge he had to begin with began to disappear, the more he looked like_ him. _The more Magnus truly looked like his own flesh and blood._ __  


_“_ _You want to know if you have brothers and sisters.”  
_ _Magnus nodded. “Do I have any?”  
_ _“You did.” Asmodeus answered. “Once.”_ _“  
What happened to them?”  
_ _Asmodeus didn’t hesitate to lie, well_  half _lie_. _“They were never as strong as you are, my beautiful boy. You and I, we are the only ones in the world like this. We are_ powerful _beings, that’s what our eyes mean.”_

In reality, it was complicated. Much too complicated for a child to hear, at least. In the past decades, Greater Demons have been dying off in large numbers. Asmodeus had been cut off from heaven and then he had thought it was worse than death. If he thought that then, death would be even more unpleasant and he couldn’t quiet that voice in the back of his head telling him that he could be next. How did he solve that issue? He hunted down every one of his still living children and consumed their immortality in fear that his own would be stolen from him at any moment. Soon he was left alone, all of his possible heirs dead.

  But now, he had Magnus. His chosen son, his boy whom he would rule with. Every day, he watched Magnus’s powers grow stronger and stronger and he knew that he had picked the right child. This boy, out of all his other children, was destined for greatness. And the only way he would achieve it was in Edom, ruling with his father.

  Yet Magnus could _not_ understand that. He didn’t understand that the reason he was who he was was because of _him_.

“You’ve _enjoyed_ the all years we’ve spent together, I know you have. You cannot _lie_ to me, Magus.”  
“Because I didn’t know better!” Magnus was older now, there was no mistaking that he was his son, and yet…“I was nine years old, I thought I was going to _die alone in the streets_ , and you were willing to accept me. I was too young to know that I was being _used!_ ”

  Asmodeus let out a sigh as he glanced down at the spell Magnus had put together under his feet, a portal to Edom. It was obvious Magnus had made it in a rush but even rushed spells were some of Magnus’s best. Who was to thank for that?

“You were always so dramatic.” He said, rolling his eyes. Magnus was _his_ son, the boy he had saved from starvation and homelessness. He undoubtedly wouldn’t be alive if he hadn’t taken him under his wing.

“This isn’t dramatics, this is me realizing that I _can’t_ do this anymore! That I’m being used!” Magnus held out his hand. “I want it all to end, everything that you’ve made me do to all those people...I want out.”  
Asmodeus’s eyes narrowed. “You’ll never stop being my son, banishing me won’t change that.”

“It will finally get me out of your clutches. I’ll never have to see you again.”  
The Prince of Hell smirked. “There is a time when we all must return to live in the houses of our fathers, even you. You’ll come back to me, one day. I’m sure of it.”

And as the portal lit around him, Asmodeus still smiled.

He knew that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I'm not happy with the ending but I didn't want to spent two months wrestling with it so here we are.  
> Shout out to Julianne in the Shadow World discord for giving me a bunch of ideas about this fic. She's a very good and smart egg.


End file.
